Shinjiru (Uwierz)
by Yosss
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania Shinjiru(Belive) od dreamymee (Tu link do orginału: /s/9806517/1/Shinjiru-Believe) Hinata, mając dość bycia perfekcyjną następczynią głowy rodu, wykorzystuje nadarzającą się okazję i wyrusza na misję. Chce uporządkować mieszane uczucia wobec klanu, ale nie spodziewa się, że Sasuke Uchicha będzie jej partnerem przez całą podróż. SasuHina
1. Prolog: Początek misji

Kolejny zgrzyt rozlega się w nocy, gdy jej pięść uderza w wielki dąb. Drewniana powierzchnia ociera jej kostki, sprawiając, że ból ogarnia jej ciało niczym pożar. Łzy pieką ją w oczy, lśniąc niczym klejnoty odbijające promienie księżyca, ale ona albo jest nieświadoma ogromnej rany rozdzierającej jej skórę i sączącej się krwi, albo po prostu o to nie dba. Oczywiście, że czuje ból, jest człowiekiem. Ludzie reagują na to, ludzie czują, ludzie mają odruchy, ludzie mają... serca.

Nie jej klan.

Nie jej siostra.

I z pewnością nie jej ojciec.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego on się tak na nią uwziął? To nie dawało jej spokoju. Mogło być tak dlatego, że przypomina mu swoją matkę, z perłowoszarymi oczami i atramentowoniebieskimi włosami, które były wyjątkowe dla klanu Hyuuga. Hinata była jedyną, która została obdarowana tymi cechami, nawet jej siostra odziedziczyła po ojcu błotnistobrązowe włosy i szare, bezdenne oczy. Szczerze, obawiała się nawet spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. To głębokie spojrzenie zdające się skrywać wszystkie kłamstwa i cały ból z jakim żyła każdego dnia. To było ciągłym przypomnieniem, że nawet gdyby chciała uciec to nie miała dokąd. Dlaczego? Bo była z klanu Hyuuga.

Będąc jednym z Hyuuga, nie możesz ot tak zostawić swojej rodziny i klanu. Zwłaszcza jeśli jesteś się następczynią głowy rodu.

Jednak nie było sytuacji niepokazującej jak wiele wiary pokłada w nią ojciec, albo jej braku jakby wynikało z jego niekończących się przemówień o jej słabych umiejętnościach i bla, bla, bla.

Tak, życie Hinaty Hyuugi jest beznadziejne, przez duże B.

Jedyną ostoją był Neji, ale nawet on był tak potężny jak tylko Hyuuga mógł się stać. Uosobienie doskonałości, dumny ze swojej pozycji, z bycia joininem. A ona? Co robiła ze swoim życiem, ojciec pytał ją o to każdego wieczoru przy kuchennym stole. Jego słowa przeszywały powietrze niczym rój pszczół, przebijający się przez jej skórę.

''Dlaczego...?'' Zapytała bardziej siebie niż pustkę rozbrzmiewającą w lesie. ''Co takiego robię zawsze źle?''

Zacisnęła swoje zakrwawione pięści, paznokcie zagłębiły się w delikatną warstwę skóry. Miesiąc temu jej dłonie były najlepszą cechą jaką posiadła, zwłaszcza jeżeli pielęgnowanie ich było jedyną rzeczą jakiej mogła się uczepić. Kobiece dłonie, tak warte podziwu godnego członka klanu Hyuuga. ''Dlaczego?'' Może nigdy nie poznać powodu, cholera, oto także już nie dbała. Ale teraz... patrząc na poszarpane rozdarcie, z którego czerwony płyn zdawał się wylewać, żałowała decyzji, by trenować ciężej. Co ona chciała osiągnąć? Była słaba i zawsze będzie. Co za głupi pomysł przyszedł jej do głowy. Że jednego dnia, och, jednego, pięknego dnia... odzyska swoje prawa jako pierworodnej klanu Hyuuga i obejmie rolę przeznaczoną jej od początku.

''Hinata-sama.''

Ciężko oddychając, obróciła się tylko po to, by spotkać parę znajomych, zimno-szarych tęczówek Neji'ego. ''N-nii-san..''

Jego sylwetka była jedynie ciemnym cieniem naprzeciw niej. Światło księżyca padające zza niego, skrywało wyraz jego twarzy. Zastanowiło ją przez chwilę, czy nie jest przypadkiem zły, że trenowała o tej porze. Ale przecież była silniejsza, polegała tylko na sobie i w ogóle nie potrzebowała niani podążającej za nią krok w krok. Hinata Hyuuga mogła wyglądać na nieśmiałą, tchórzliwą dziewczynę, ale w środku aż wrzała od duszonych w sobie emocji, które bała uwolnić w strachu przed jej ojcem i klanem.

Nie, to nie czyniło z niej złej osoby, ani też kogoś kto w ostateczności planuje zemstę jak Sasuke Uchicha... to czyniło ją po prostu...

Człowiekiem.

''Co ty wyprawiasz, trenując o tej porze?'' Uniósł brew bardziej rozbawiony niż rozzłoszczony faktem, że młoda dziedziczka niewątpliwie wymknęła się z posiadłości ,nie informując go o tym. Jednakże wyczuła powoli gromadzący się w nim niepokój. Przełknęła ślinę, szybko koncentrując się na wymyśleniu kłamstwa. ''Nie mogłam spać."

''Powinnaś mi powiedzieć.'' Odpowiedział natychmiast, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia. ''Nic ci nie jest?''

''Tak, b-będę wracać za k-kilka minut, Neji nii-san.'' Powiedziała, rzucając mu przelotny, delikatny uśmiech. Obciągnęła rękawy swojego płaszcza i przyjęła kolejną waleczną postawę, nie dbając o to, że jej kłykcie krwawią. Kości trzeszczały w sprzeciwie serii uderzeń. Nie było im daleko do złamania się.

''Hinata-sama, daj mi swoją rękę.''

''E-ech?!'' Obróciła się. Nie pomyślała, że jeszcze nie odszedł, kiedy właściwie dała mu oczywisty sygnał, by odszedł i zostawił ją samą. Jej wzrok powędrował do materiału, który trzymał w dłoniach. Bez słowa podszedł do niej i uniósł jej kostki. Obandażowywał je tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafił, kiedy cichy syk utorował sobie drogę przez jej usta. Próbowała być silna, nie skrzywić się , a jednak zdawało się jej, że ból był dwukrotnie silniejszy niż się spodziewała.

''Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku, Hinata-sama?''

Przestań, przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, pomyślała. Jej wewnętrzna bariera, którą zbudowała przeciw wszystkim, była w ruinie. Nie mogła znieść, że ktokolwiek, nie wspominając już o Neji'm, zobaczy jej prawdziwe oblicze. Jej mroczną, ludzką naturę.

''T-tak.'' Odsunęła się tak gwałtownie, że przez twarz Neji'ego przemknął wyraz zaskoczenia. Hinata patrzyła jednak na trawę, woląc skoncentrować się na oglądaniu swoich butów niż na przeszywającym spojrzeniu jej inteligentnego i spostrzegawczego kuzyna.

W końcu spojrzała w górę, łapiąc jego wzrok. Patrzyła wystarczająco długo, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie musi się już martwić. Skinąwszy głową, obrócił się. Skierował się z powrotem do domu, nieświadomy delikatnego, przepełnionego smutkiem wyrazu twarzy Hinaty w momencie, gdy się obrócił. Już postanowiła i nie zamierzała z tego zrezygnować. Tchórzliwa może była, ale gdy raz coś postanowiła to nic nie mogło jej zatrzymać.

Stanie się silniejsza i pokaże swojemu ojcowi na co ją stać.

_Uważaj ojcze, nie powinieneś mnie lekceważyć._

* * *

''H-hokage-sama, wzywałaś mnie?''

Tsunade uniosła głowę, słysząc od strony drzwi znajomy, jąkający się głos podwładnej, a także byłej uczennicy. Uśmiechnęła się na widok wyrazu twarzy Hinaty, wciąż udekorowanej dwiema czerwonymi łatkami na policzkach, zmieszanego, ale pełnego wyczekiwania. Dała jej znak, by weszła. Dziewczyna zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi.

''Hinata, jak się miewasz?'' Tsunade uśmiechnęła się. Trochę czasu minęło odkąd ostatni raz rozmawiały. I prawdę mówiąc, tęskniła za delikatnym, lekko drżącym głosem, który potrafił sprawić, że człowiek natychmiast się uspokajał.

''D-dobrze, Hokage-sama.'' Hinata zacisnęła bezwiednie pięści, co nie uszło uwadze hokage. Kobieta ściągnęła podejrzliwie brwi na wpół rozbawiona.

''W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś dzisiaj wolna od obowiązków, ponieważ mam dla ciebie zadanie.''

Hinata pokiwała energicznie głową. ''H-hai.''

''Suna poprosiła nas o pomoc przy ochronie pewnej księżniczki, która ma spotkać się z narzeczonym w innej części kraju. Jak wiesz, są potężnym państwem, i osobiście nie widzę powodu, dla którego potrzebowaliby naszego wsparcia. Zwłaszcza z Gaarą jako Kazekage.'' Tsunade przeciągnęła się, czując jak stawy jej trzeszczą. Westchnęła z ulgą. To był kolejny, długi dzień pracy i było oczywiste, że kobieta będzie potrzebowała trochę sake, by utopić zmartwienia na resztę nocy.

''Jednakże zawarliśmy przymierze z Krajem Piasku i wygląda , że w istocie jest to poważna sprawa.'' Hokage podparła brodę na dłoni. ''Chcę byś udała się do Suny i wykonała tą misję, Hinata.''

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Podekscytowanie wypełniało jej ciało na myśl o zobaczeniu znajomych z Wioski Piasku.''Hai, Hokage-sama!''

''Drużyna, w której jesteś liczy dwie osoby, a misja będzie trwać co najmniej dwa tygodnie.''

''D-dwie?'' Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.' 'K-kim jest druga?''

W tym momencie drzwi za nią otworzyły się. Obracając się w ich kierunku, próbowała nie zemdleć z powodu szoku. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej z zakłopotania, a oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. O boże, nie, poczuła jak jej kolana lekko zatrzęsły się z powodu młodego mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach.

''Naucz się pukać, Sasuke Uchicha.''


	2. Partnerzy w ciszy

_Nie, to musi być pomyłka! _Myśli Hinaty pędziły przez jej umysł, rozpryskując się jak fragmenty potłuczonej butelki. Patrzyła sparaliżowana na Uchichę wkraczającego do pomieszczenia. _On nie może... Myślałam, że jest ciągle w areszcie domowym. Jak to możliwe? _Spojrzała z powrotem na Tsunade, ale ta w żadnym stopniu nie zdawała się dostrzegać problemu tuż pod swoim nosem.

Hinata już niczego nie rozumiała, Sasuke nie był więźniem? To prawda, powrócił kilka miesięcy temu do Konohy, ale to nie oznaczało, że jego stare błędy zostały zapomniane. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę w jaki sposób wpłynął na życie innych? Przez niego Sakura miała depresję ciągnącą się przez miesiące. Szlochała po nocach, tłumiąc krzyki poduszką. Przez niego Naruto złożył głupią obietnicę o sprowadzeniu go z powrotem, bardziej zagrażającą mu przez to, że nosi w sobie Dziewięcioogoniastego. Przez niego reszta z Rookie Nine była w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, gdy nukenini stanęli na ich drodze. Jej dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się na wspomnienie zakrwawionego Kiby i Akamaru bezwładnie leżącego u jego stóp. Hinata nie była osobą, która łatwo wpadała w gniew, a w tej sprawie mogło być więcej ukryte przed oczami niż się jej zdawało. Jednakże były mściciel nie wydawał odczuć wyrzutów sumienia ani razu od swojego powrotu. I to ją wkurzało.

_Wal się, _pomyślała gorzko.

''Naruto powiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz.'' Sasuke skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o ścianę, zachowując się tak arogancko jak zawsze.

_Och, proszę._ Hinata przewróciła mentalnie oczami. Zesztywniała, czując jak Sasuke kieruje swój wzrok na jej osobę. Lustrował ją dokładnie tak intensywnym spojrzeniem, że Hinata poczuła jak jej policzki zabarwiają się na jasny, piwoniowy róż. Jak on śmiał tak na nią patrzeć!

''Dogadacie się później, dzieciaki." Tsunade uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, opierając się o biurko. ''Mam dla ciebie misję, Sasuke.''

''Jeśli to szukanie kota to odpadam.'' Jego spojrzenie pociemniało znacząco, rzucając nieme wyzwanie. Jak on śmiał odezwać się tak Tsunade-sama? Hinata niemalże pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Ale w przeciwieństwie do przypuszczeń Hinaty - znaczy się Hokage łamiąca stół i nacierająca na Uchiche, by następnie złapać go za włosy i wyrzucić przez okno - Tsunade uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a jej oczy zabłysnęły.

''Nie martw się. Już udowodniłeś swoją wartość jako ninja.'' Hokage zachichotała, widząc jeszcze mroczniejsze spojrzenie chłopaka. ''Tym razem to misja rangi B.''

Jego twarzy pojaśniała, ale oczy pozostałe twarde jak stal.

''Udasz się do Suny i będziesz towarzyszył księżniczce w drodze do miejsca, gdzie ma odbyć się jej ślub. Masz dwa tygodnie na wykonanie tego zadania, ale przypuszczam, że nie będziesz chciał zwlekać. Mam rację, Sasuke-kun?

To było oczywiste, że Hokage nie trzymała żadnej urazy do młodego Uchichy. Hinata była zdumiona jak i zakłopotana. Co dokładnie wydarzyło się, że Tsunade-sama tak złagodniała w stosunku do Sasuke?

_Nie mów, że to znowu przez jego urok. _Pomyślała , wzdrygając się na myśl o Hokage łaszącej się do Sasuke jak te wszystkie fanki.

''Udasz się na tą misję z Hinatą. Wyruszysz jutro o szóstej rano.''

Sasuke zastygł. Nigdy nie był chętny do współpracy. Jeśli to byłby ktoś taki jak Neji, albo Shikamaru to po prostu ignorowałby go. Ale to była dziewczyna. I tak bardzo jak nimi pogardzał, tak wolał udać się na tą misję samemu niż zabrać ze sobą jakąś rozwrzeszczaną kobietę gotową palnąć w każdej chwili coś głupiego tylko po to, by zwrócić jego uwagę na swoją osobę.

_Dobra, przynajmniej nie jest to Sakura, ani Ino. _Wzdrygnął się lekko na samą myśl. Ale Hinata... Ani razu z nią nie rozmawiał. W jego pamięci utrwaliła się jako nieśmiała dziewczyna, która chodziła wszędzie za Naruto.

Na szczęście nie była takim wielkim utrapieniem.

''Hn.'' Mruknął.

''Jesteście wolni przez resztę dnia.'' Tsunade patrzyła jak oboje kierują się ku wyjściu. Hinata zatrzymała się cicho z boku i poczekała, aż Sasuke ją minie, aby uniknąć niezręcznych gestów.

''Ach, Sasuke, Hinata.''Głos Tsunade zabrzmiał jeszcze raz. Oboje odwrócili się.

''Tak, Tsunade-sama?'' Hinata zapytała.

''Żadnych _śmiesznych_ interesów tam. Nie chcę, żeby nasz klient wpadł w szał przez PDA*.''

Wyraz ich twarzy był bezcenny. Hinata zaczerwieniła się jak burak, a chłopak, niepokazujący zazwyczaj żadnych emocji, zareagował w sposób najbardziej zbliżony do ludzkiego jaki kiedykolwiek Tsunade u niego zaobserwowała. Wyraz jego twarzy był niewzruszony, ale delikatny, różowy nalot pokrył jego policzki, kiedy gwałtownie odwrócił się i odszedł.

Potrząsnęła swoją głową. ''O rany, czuję, że nadchodzą wspaniałe rzeczy.''

*PDA(Public Displays of Affection)-w skrócie publiczne mizdrzenie się.

* * *

Hinata była na nogach o świcie. Ale to nie tak, że spała przez całą noc. Nie. Przewracała się z boku na bok, nie mogąc uciszyć panicznych myśli na perspektywę bycia sam na sam z mordercą. Z szalonym mordercą, zadrżała, krzywiąc się. Jak mogłaby zaufać komuś takiemu? Zabił swojego brata i chciał zniszczyć Konohę. To był wystarczający dowód na to, że być może ma jakiś ukryty cel i zabije ją na swojej drodze do Suny.

_Nie bądź głupia, Hinata, _zbeształa się w myślach. Mimo wszystko Hokage-sama mu zaufała, co oznacza, że sama musi odrzucić negatywne myśli na bok i dać Sasuke czystą kartę.

_A co jeśli on mnie nienawidzi? _

Och, zamknij się, rzuciła wewnętrznemu głosowi, który próbował zasiać strach w jej umyśle. Sasuke Uchicha nie zraniłby jej, nie mógłby...

_Prawda?_

Udała się do łazienki, powłócząc przy tym nogami. Nie miała w ogóle siły, jej oczy były podkrążone, nadając jej wygląd zbliżony do szopa pracza. Poczuła się godna pożałowania. Ech, nic dziwnego, że Naruto jej nie lubi. Wygląda tak blado i krucho w porównaniu do innych dziewczyn. Nie miała żadnych interesujących cech. To nie tak, że jej oczy nie były ważną częścią jej ciała, ale były takie bezbarwne, takie białe, takie... wybrakowane. W porównaniu do różowych włosów Sakury, które na wietrze wyglądały jak kurtyna, błękitnych oczu Ino, błyskających figlarnie i świetnej figury Tenten, czuła się jak duch. Jednak mimo, że zazdrościła im tych cech, to nie mogła poczuć do nich zawiści, ponieważ kochała przyjaźń jaką jej dawały. W ciągu tych lat ich znajomość zmieniła się w długotrwałą więź i niedługo po egzaminie na stopień chunina umówiły się chodzić na wspólnie na obiad w każdy piątek. Teraz stało się to nawykiem. Hinata uśmiechnęła się na myśl o przyjaciółkach.

Bardzo możliwe, że niedługo je straci.

Przypinając sakiewkę z kunajami na biodrze, rzuciła ostatnie, przeciągłe spojrzenie na swój przytulny pokój i szybko wyszła. Bała się, że jeśli będzie stać tam za długo to w ostateczności stchórzy i zostanie.

Sasuke stał już przy bramie, a jego pozornie znudzony wyraz twarzy nie mówił jej niczego nowego. Co może być bardziej ironiczne od tego, że taki spragniony krwi morderca ma tak piękną twarz? Hinata uważała, że jest atrakcyjny, ale z jakiegoś powodu, w sposób jaki patrzył na nią - spojrzenie jego zimnych, bezdennych oczu przeszywające na wskroś wszystko i nic - sprawiał, że przez jej skórę przepełzało dziwne, obce uczucie. Być może był to strach.

''D-dzień dobry, S-S-Sasuke-san.'' Przeklęła w myślach swoje jąkanie. To po prostu musiało się pojawić, kiedy stawiała czoła ucieleśnionemu niebezpieczeństwu.

Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, jakby szybkie skinięcie głowy było wystarczającym sygnałem dla niej, że powinni natychmiast wyruszyć. Przewróciła mentalnie oczami. Niegrzeczny, odnotowała, kiedy ruszył naprzód drogą, nie zerkając nawet w jej stronę. To nie tak, że miała coś przeciwko. Wolała, by te obsydianowe oczy były skierowane w innym kierunku niż jej.

''Księżniczka oczekuje nas w ciągu dwóch dni.''

Jej głowa obróciła się jego kierunku. Jej uszy nie zarejestrowały dokładnego znaczenia jego słów, kiedy jej umysł został owiany mrocznym, aksamitnym głosem, który zdawał się utrzymywać w powietrzu wraz z tajemniczym nastrojem. W jakiś sposób, może dlatego, że było rano i w ogóle, jego głos brzmiał głęboko i chropowato, głębiej niż zapamiętała z wczoraj.

Przełknęła ślinę z przerażenia jak jego oczy spotkały się z jej. ''Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem?''

''E-ech? P-przepraszam, nie s-słuchałam.'' Powiedziała zawstydzona, opuszczając wzrok na ziemię. Wspaniale, w sam raz, by pomyślał, że jest kompletnie bezużyteczną, jąkającą się idiotką.

''Księżniczka oczekuje na nasze przybycie w ciągu dwóch dni.'' Patrzył uważnie na jej reakcję. Jej spojrzenie padało wszędzie tylko nie na niego. Unikanie... i wszystko było jasne dla bystrego Uchichy. Zacisnął usta w cięnką linię. _Ona mi nie ufa. _Ucieszył się gorzko. _Jak słodko._

''T-tak, S-sasuke-san!'' Ukłoniła się.

_Wszystko jedno_, próbował powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami i kontynuował marsz szybkim krokiem. Pośpiesznie podążyła za nim, nie śmiąc nawet iść obok niego.

Hinata westchnęła, _to będzie długa misja._

* * *

Słońce szybko wzeszło i w mgnieniu oka był już koniec dnia. Oboje zdecydowali, że przebyli wystarczający dystans na ten dzień. Sasuke nigdy nie przyznałby tego, ale był równie zmęczony co następczyni głowy rodu Hyuuga. Rzucił okiem na swoją towarzyszkę. Obserwował jej zarumienioną twarz i cichy, przyspieszony oddech. Jej oczy, mimo, że zmęczone całodzienną wędrówką, wciąż posiadały dziecięcy blask, sprawiając, że wyglądała jakby pierwszy raz odkrywała świat.

_Och, proszę. _Niemalże parsknął.

Jedno przyznać musiał. Jak na ninja było to bardzo osobliwe.

Obracała kwiat między swoimi palcami, patrząc bojaźliwie jak wiatr zdmuchuje delikatny, kwiatowy pył. _Jak ona przeżyła wojnę Ninja?_ Sasuke patrzył wciąż oniemiały. Jak ona, oglądając tak wiele ludzi umierających na jej oczach, pozostała wciąż nienaruszona przez wszystko. Jakby żyła zagubiona we własnej bańce szczęścia, której nikt nie mógł przekłuć.

_Dziw nad dziwy. _ Pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

Jedli w ciszy, ale niezręczna atmosfera już ich nie otaczała. Hinata wiedziała, że Sasuke nie jest rozmowny. Ona sama również nie należała do takich, więc po prostu usiedli i wpatrywali się bez słowa w las.

''S-Sasuke-san?''

_Więc jednak mówi._ Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w duchu i odwrócił głowę w jej stronę ze swoim nieodgadniętym wyrazem.

Wyglądała jakby zamyśliła się na chwilę i maska Sasuke opadła natychmiast. _Ona jest poważna? Biorąc całą swoją słodką chwilę... _Nie był jednak rozzłoszczony i wciąż trzymał uszy nastawione, czekając, aż dokończy swoje pytanie.

Wypuściła cicho powietrze. ''Nieważne.''

Odwrócił się nieco rozczarowany, powracając do wpatrywania się w ciemność, z jakiegoś powodu odnajdując spokój w jedynej rzeczy jaką uważał podobną do siebie. Ostatecznie zabił wiele niewinnych istnień. Nie powinien czuć się dumny z siebie zaraz po tym jak pomścił swojego brata.

''Idź spać. Ja będę pilnować.'' Rozkazał, mając oczy ciągle utkwione w nicości, nawet kiedy poczuł jak dziewczyna obok poruszyła się niespokojnie. Wiedząc, że chce zadać pytanie, ale nie śmie go wygłosić, warknął ''Co?''.

Wzdrygnęła się na niespodziewaną szorstkość w jego tonie i przygryzła wargę. '' A-ano... A ty n-nie idziesz s-spać?''

''Nie twój interes.'' Odpowiedział chłodno. Pożałował tego sekundę później, widząc kątem oka jak dziewczyna skurczyła się w sobie. Przyłożył palce do skroni, pocierając, by uśmierzyć nadchodzący ból głowy.

''Po prostu idź spać.'' Mruknął.

Hinata przełknęła ślinę. Bez słowa wyciągnęła swój koc i wygodnie oparła się o pień drzewa. Sasuke usiadł kilka kroków od niej, czujny jak pantera. Słowa, które powiedział wcześniej rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie. Westchnęła cicho. Czy on na prawdę uważał to za tak idiotyczne, że nie zamierzał choćby się zdrzemnąć? Nawet dobry ninja potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Westchnęła ponownie i wstała. Mimo wszystko miała spakowany zapasowy koc.

Sasuke miał już włączyć sharigana, kiedy poczuł jak ciepły, miękki koc opada na jego ramiona. Po części zaskoczony, nie zdążył ukryć rozszerzonych oczu i zakłopotanego wyrazu twarzy. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Hinata zachichotałaby, bo przez moment wyglądał niewinnie jak dziecko.

''M-możesz się p-przeziębić.'' Wyszeptała. Zanim odwróciła się, by odejść, usłyszała wyraźne mruknięcie na podziękowanie ''hn''.

Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy, kiedy wtuliła się nosem głębiej w koc. Westchnęła. _Może on wcale nie jest taki zły. _Pomyślała sennie, zanim ciemność okryła ją w przyjaznym uścisku.


	3. Przybycie do Sunagakure

Najwidoczniej cudowny potomek klanu Uchicha nie zmrużył oczu poprzedniej nocy. Tak przynajmniej wydedukowała Hinata z przeciągłego, pełnego złości spojrzenia, którym obrzucił ją zaraz po tym jak się obudziła, doprowadzając ją tym niemalże do odejścia od zmysłów. Pisk wyrwał się z kącika jej ust. Zaczerwieniła się na ten przeciągły dźwięk, który zdawał się całkowicie nieodpowiedni do sytuacji. Poderwała się na nogi i zaczęła składać raz za razem głębokie ukłony, jak gdyby miała stanąć twarzą w twarz z gniewem ojca. Ale to, zamiast uspokoić Sasuke, zwiększyło intensywność jego, już i tak strasznego, spojrzenia, przed którym zdawało się nie być kryjówki. W każdym razie to nie była jej wina, że był niewyspany. On naprawdę mógł ją o to winić? Jej też zdarzało się być w złym humorze, kiedy była zmęczona, ale to nie oznaczało, że wyładowywała złość na otaczających ją ludziach

Jej ojciec zabiłby ją na miejscu, ale przed tym spędziłby godzinę na wygłaszaniu swojego beznadziejnego wygładu, dlaczego to niegrzecznie zachowywać się w ten sposób do kogoś starszego.

Skrzywiła się lekko, kiedy jego wypełnione shariganem oczy pojawiły się na jej drodze, i odwróciła natychmiast wzrok. Mordercze intencje, odbijające się na jego twarzy, były trudne do przegapienia, zwłaszcza, gdy jego wzrok był w pełni skupiony na jednej osobie. Szli już od sześciu godzin i Hinata mogła rozpoznać kształty zamazane przez zawieruchę z miękkiego, wilgotnego piasku, który wplątywał się we włosy i kuł w ją oczy. Byli blisko. Gdyby tylko mogli iść szybszym tempem, by po prostu pozbyć się niezręcznej atmosfery, która utrzymywała się w powietrzu. Ale wiedziała, że Sasuke byłby już na miejscu, gdyby nie ona. Zawsze jej przypominano, że jest ciężarem, ale teraz różnica pomiędzy nią a mścicielem przerażała ją nawet bardziej; jak wiele jej brakowało w sile i przebiegłości. W porównaniu do Sasuke, była jedynie księżycowym pyłem.

''S-Sasuke-san?'' Zająknęła się lekko, widząc, że wspomniany chłopak wbija groźne spojrzenie w ziemię.

Bez słowa skierował swój wzrok na nią, ale już bez aktywnego sharingana. Hinata przełknęła gulę, która utkwiła jej w gardle. ''Wszystko w porządku?''

''Hn.'' Przerwał. Czekała, bo w jakiś sposób wiedziała, że nie skończył swojego zwykłego jedno-sylabowego zdania. ''Dlaczego pytasz?''

''A-Ano...'' Zacisnęła swoje dłonie w pięści, by powstrzymać palce od stukania w siebie. Naprawdę musiała przejąć kontrolę nad starymi nawykami, które czyniły ją bezsilniejszą przed wrogami. ''W-Wyglądałeś na z-zdenerwowanego czymś.''

Uniósł brew, a groźne spojrzenie momentalnie zniknęło. Chociaż jego badawczy wzrok nie był wcale lepszy. Pisnęła cicho, patrząc gdzie indziej, by ukryć krew napływającą do policzków.

''Hn, martw się o siebie.'' Stwierdził chłodno.

Następczyni głowy rodu Hyuuga próbowała nie cofnąć się na te przykre słowa, wiedząc dokładnie, że niosą przesłanie 'spadaj, nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać' odkąd miała podobne sytuacje ze swoim starszym kuzynem. Wymamrotała nieskładne przeprosiny, przenosząc wzrok na umięśnione plecy kruczowłosego ninji, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie chodzi po jego głowie. _Jak duży ciężar spoczywa na tych barkach? _Pomyślała ponuro. _Jakie to uczucie być nim? _Jego wyraz twarzy był zawsze stoicki, jego oczy bez emocji, a jego twarz pusta jak świeża kartka papieru. To była maska. Wiedziała to. Niemożliwe było, by ktoś nie posiadał ani jednego uczucia w swoim sercu i mogłaby przysiąc, że czasem w tych onyksowych oczach przemykał cień nieodgadnionego bólu.

Nie, Hinata nie była jedną z jego fanek, które chodziłyby za nim wszędzie przez cały dzień. Po prostu była zmartwiona. Hinata dbała o wszystkich. W jej naturze leżała opiekuńczość i matczyność. Ludzie z początku uważali to za irytujące, ale z czasem akceptowali ją taką, jaką była. Miała nadzieję, że Sasuke Uchicha będzie taki sam i zrozumie, nawet jeśli nie znali się za dobrze.

Jeśli jej Byakugan nie byłby aktywny, to zostałaby natychmiast zabita. Widząc kunai, zbliżający się w jej stronę z dużą prędkością, zrobiła szybki unik i patrzyła jak uderza w drzewo za nią z głuchym łoskotem. Otrząsając się z własnych myśli i przechodząc w stan gotowości, instynktownie spotkała się plecami z Uchichą, przeszukując oczami otoczenie.

''Ukrywają się w piasku. Dwóch na wschodzie, troje na zachodzie.'' Wyszeptała stanowczo, nie zająkując się ani razu. Jeśli Sasuke byłby kimś innym, byłby zszokowany, ale jego twarz nie zdradziła niczego, gdy odpowiedział. ''Rozumiem.''

Hinata błyskawicznie wyjęła kunai z sakwy, rzucając go w ten sam punkt, gdzie poruszenie zburzyło wierzchołek wydmy. Wybuchowa notka natychmiast wysadziła piasek z satysfakcjonującym _boom_! Zobaczyła kilkoro wioskowych złodziei, wykaszlujących resztki substancji. Również ze względu na fakt, że ich kryjówka była nie przemyślana i za płytka, było jasne, że nie byli żadnymi ninja.

''Czego chcecie?'' Sasuke spytał lodowato.

Na miejscu złodziei odchodziłaby od zmysłów ze strachu.

''My... My przyszliśmy was okraść!'' Jeden z pewniejszych siebie rzezimieszków zbliżył się z obślizgłym uśmiechem. Jego oczy pożądliwie omiotły Hinatę od góry do dołu, jak bestia obserwująca swoją ofiarę. ''Nie najgorzej.'' Cmoknął językiem.

Zawstydzenie rozkwitło na twarzy Hinaty w formie rumieńców. Zacisnęła zęby. Jak on śmiał patrzeć na nią jak na kawałek jedzenia?!

''Idiota.'' Sasuke skomentował oschle. Najwyraźniej on także zauważył pełne pożądania spojrzenie bandyty i aktywował sharingana.

''Giń.''

* * *

Piętnaście minut później Sasuke kończył z ostatnim złodziejem uderzeniem w tył szyi, sprawiając, że słaby mężczyzna przewrócił się i jęknął, upadając na ziemię nieprzytomny. Odwrócił się na czas, by zobaczyć jak Hinata powala ostatniego z nich, tego który wypowiadał się na temat jej ciała. Upadł na plecy, wykaszlując piasek, gdy udławił się własną krwią, wyciekającą z jego ust, znacząc miękką, złotą teksturę podłoża.

Hinata patrzyła, usatysfakcjonowana. Nie popierała przemocy i nienawidziła zabijać ludzi. Nigdy nie zrobiła niczego tak radykalnego jak zranienie kogoś tak poważnie jak dziś. Ale to ten dureń zaczął,mierząc ją wzrokiem jak jakiegoś rodzaju pokojową ofertę. Mężczyźni zawsze będą tacy sami, zadrwiła w myślach. Przynajmniej chłopcy z jej wioski byli na tyle przyzwoici, by nie zachowywać się jak żądni krwi kundle.

_Przepraszam, Akamaru, _pomyślała z zakłopotaniem, wiedząc, że jeśli pies byłby tutaj, to zawarczałby na obraźliwą dla niego uwagę.

Obróciła się i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że Sasuke przyglądał jej się przez cały czas. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć błysk satysfakcji na jego twarzy. Zobaczenie czegoś innego niż obojętnej maski zaskoczyło ją. Widok emocji grających na jego bladej twarzy był pokrzepiający.

Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale kiedy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na nim przelotnie, jego oczy mówiły '_dobra robota, Hyuuga_'.

Uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

''Kazekage-sama? Shinobi, o których prosiłeś, przybyli.''

Oczy Gaary pomknęły w kierunku Kankuro. Kiwnął głową. ''Wpuść ich.'' Rozkazał, nie odrywając wzroku od rozciągającego się poniżej miasta, w którym sprawował władzę. Jak ironiczne było to, że ludzie, którzy kiedyś wyzywali go na wszystkie sposoby z powodu bestii zapieczętowanej w jego ciele, teraz wielbili go jak boga. Gaara nie prosił, by tak się stało. Jego serce zawsze pragnęło, nadal pragnie, czegoś, co wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mieć; miłości. Miłość była potężnym słowem, ale dokładnie opisywała to, co ta kobieta mu dawała; czułość, delikatność, łagodne objęcia... Pamiętał to, jakby było to wczoraj.

Ciąg jego myśli przerwał odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Nie odwrócił się, a uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. Ach, sławny Uchicha, który do niedawna był wrogiem.

''Uchicha, Hinata-san.'' Powitał ich. Ludzie mogli pomyśleć, że to niegrzeczne, że nigdy się nie odwraca, by na nich spojrzeć, ale przez lata przyszła głowa rodu Hyuuga nauczyła się, że Gaara nie jest kimś, kto tego potrzebuje. Uczucie ich obecności było wystarczające, aby wiedział, że go słuchają, ponieważ rudowłosy Kazekage nigdy nie chciał spuszczać wzroku z krajobrazu, który podziwiał godzinami. Nie chciał przegapić ani jednej rzeczy.

Był troskliwy, a kunoichi o łagodnym głosie szanowała to.

''Przybyliście wcześniej, niż było oczekiwane. Spodziewałem się was tu dopiero jutro.'' Oczy Gaary przeniosły się na zabudowania na granicy widnokręgu. ''Tak jak oczekiwano od jednych z najlepszych shinobi.''

''Jak się miewasz, Hinata-san?'' Wreszcie seledynowe oczy zwróciły się, by spotkać się z jej lawendowymi, które lekko zmrużyły się, gdy się uśmiechnęła.''D-Dobrze, Gaara-kun.''

Gaara-kun? Brew Sasuke wygięła się, gdy ten zauważył czułą wymianę zdań. Od kiedy byli tak blisko? Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się nad tym zastanawiał.

''Twoje jąkanie znacznie się poprawiło.'' Gaara pochylił swoją głowę. ''Uchicha-san. Miło widzieć cię znów w Konoha.''

''Hn.'' Onyksowe oczy spotkały seledynowe, nie ukrywając przy tym niesmaku. Jednakże Kazekage zaskoczył ich błyskiem uśmiechu w swoich. Złączył dłonie za swoimi plecami. ''Księżniczka niecierpliwie wyczekuje spotkania z wami.''

''E-Ech'' Hinata pozwoliła zająknięciu wyrwać się z ust.

''Jest trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia. I jej zachowanie jest podobne do rozwydrzonego dziecka.'' Gaara wpatrywał się uważnie w Sasuke, kiedy mówił następne zdanie, upewniając się, że mściciel go słucha i weźmie do serca jego ostrzeżenie. Będąc z księżniczkami nigdy nie wiecie, co się może wydarzyć. Mimo wszystko, są one w rzeczywistości członkiniami rodziny królewskiej. ''Nie poświęcajcie jej zbyt wiele uwagi. Może to odebrać w zły sposób.''

''C-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, G-Gaara-kun?'' Hinata zapytała. Nie rozumiejąc, oczywiście, faktu, że świat nie jest wypełniony jednorożcami i motylkami, i zawsze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Tak jak naiwna dziewczyna mogła pomyśleć.

Kazekage miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozbrzmiał dźwięk stukania o drzwi, sprawiając, że trójka shinobi obróciła się, by zobaczyć wyłaniającą się postać. Kankuro wprowadził to, co było przypuszczalnie księżniczką, ale Hinata nie mogła niczego dostrzec spod ciemnej peleryny, ukrywającej twarz tej osoby w cieniu. Hinata zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy księżniczka była taka ładna, jak wszyscy twierdzili. Gaara odchrząknął i wskazał w kierunku rzeczonej osoby.

''Sasuke, Hinata, to jest Miyuki-sama. Proszę, traktujcie ją dobrze.''

Osoba odrzuciła głowę w tył, sprawiając, że peleryna opadła. Spod niej ujawniła się filigranowa, blada twarz z jarzącą się idealnie mleczną skórą. Hinata mogła jedynie patrzeć z podziwem. Szczęka jej opadła, gdy akwamarynowe oczy księżniczki przemieszczały się pomiędzy nią a Sasuke. Kule o kolorze wody, które zdawały się odzwierciedlać blask nieba. Jej długie, blond włosy opadały falami wokół jej ciała. Kaskada kręcącego się złota, błyskającego refleksami światła słonecznego.

Ona jest wspaniała, Hinata przyznała, czując się zakłopotana przez minutę.

Księżniczka zmrużyła oczy, przypatrując się Hinacie, i obróciła się do Gaary. ''Mówiłam ci, że chcę dwóch męskich shinobi.'' Jej głos definitywnie nie pasował do wyglądu. Głośny i wrzaskliwy jak u papugi. Hinata wiedziała już dokładnie, co Gaara miał na myśli przez rozwydrzone dziecko.


	4. Zaznajamianie się

''Powiedziałam ci, że chcę dwóch męskich shinobi!'' Księżniczka zacisnęła zęby, tak jakby ścierała to o żuchwę, kontynuując dochodzenie do tego, dlaczego widziała przed sobą to, co widziała. Hinata zamrugała oczami, _dwóch męskich shinobi? Dlaczego? _Ból niespodziewanie wypełnił jej serce. Złączyła dłonie, zaciskając je tak, że kłykcie zbielały od nacisku. Poczuła, że krew spływała po jej kostkach, ale to było nic w porównaniu do blizn, które arystokratka otwarła w jej sercu. _Nie była wystarczająco dobra? Wystarczająco silna? Kompetentna? _Była shinobi. Kimś, kto walczył i poświęcał swoje życie dla kogoś, kto chciał być chroniony, a jednak Miyuki nawet nie akceptowała jej służby. Głos jej ojca skarcił ją w myślach, wytykając jej bezużyteczność ostrymi słowami. Przypomniała sobie te liczne razy, gdy była obrażana przez Hiashi Hyuugę, będąc chroniona jedynie przez swojego ukochanego kuzyna.

Ale Neji'ego nie było tutaj, by ją ochronić. Nie mogła na nim polegać przez całe swoje życie.

Niewidoczne brwi Gaary wystrzeliły w górę. "Hinata-san jest jedną z najlepszych kobiet-ninja, jakie ma Konoha do zaoferowania, a ty nadal nie jesteś usatysfakcjonowana?''

''Nie chcę bezużytecznej dziewczyny, pałętającej się pod nogami!'' Miyuki zwróciła swoje zwężone oczy na Hinatę, przypatrując się jej uważnie i parskając na widok bladej cery, bezdennych oczu, które przyprawiały ją o dreszcze i włosów jak zakonnicy, sprawiających, że wyglądała jak porządna studentka. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, Miyuki była od razu nieprzychylnie nastawiona wobec kobiecej shinobi.

''Jestem pewien, że nie jest tak bezużyteczna jak ty.''

Głowa Hinata obróciła się w stronę Sasuke. Chłodna, nie wyrażająca żadnych uczuć maska przysłoniła jego twarz, a ręce były skrzyżowane, jakby sprawa, o której debatowali, była zamknięta. Uniósł kruczoczarną brew, widząc rozwścieczoną księżniczkę. ''Nie potrzebujesz jej lubić. Potrafiłaby zabić cię w ciągu uderzenia serca, więc zastanów kto byłby na końcu martwy.''

Była zszokowana, że młody Uchicha uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że nie była to mowa w jej obronie, jak chronił ją Kiba, czy Neji, gdy ludzie rzucali bolesne zniewagi w jej stronę. Sasuke nie był kimś, kto nie pokazuje emocji. Również ani razu nikogo nie bronił od swojego powrotu do Konohy. Ale serce Hinaty nagle wypełniło się ulgą, kiedy zepsuty smarkacz spuścił wzrok i policzki księżniczki pokrył róż.

Gaara ukrył rosnący uśmieszek. _Z istocie interesujący obrót spraw. Od kiedy Sasuke stał się taki opiekuńczy? _Pokierował Kankuro, by zabrał wycieńczonych shinobi z Konohy do ich pokoi i westchnął na widok przybitej Miyuki._  
_

''Hime-sama, to co powiedział Sasuke, jest prawdą. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, Hinata-san będzie cię eskortować podczas podróży.''

* * *

Perłowe oczy wpatrywały się wgłąb własnych myśli, dziewczyna była zaaferowana nimi. Jak tylko weszli do ich pokoju, niezręczne napięcie wypełniło pokój. Chcąc uciec od tego, zajęła łazienkę i teraz osuszała włosy ręcznikiem. Pewnie, była przyzwyczajona do dzielenia pokoju z Kibą albo Shino w czasie misji, ale Sasuke to inna historia. Ona ledwo go znała, na miłość boską. Co jeśli coś się stanie, a on odwróci się do niej plecami? _Mimo wszystko, raz to zrobił. Mógłby to zrobić ponownie, jeśliby chciał. _Mogłaby być pewna tego konkretnego osądu, gdyby nie to, że chronił ją przed złośliwymi słowami księżniczki, dźgającymi jej serce, jak igły wbijane w poraniony kawałek skóry. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobił? _Pomyślała bez celu, próbując, szukając czegoś, nadającego temu sens. Tak bardzo, jak chciała to wiedzieć, Sasuke Uchicha był dokładnie taki, jak jej drogi kuzyn, i dowiedzenie się jak działa umysł mściciela, mogło zająć więcej niż dwa dni.

Westchnęła i przeczesała dłonią swoje częściowo wysuszone włosy, kręcąc puklem, gdy wychodziła. Otwierając drzwi prowadzące do ich małego, dwuosobowego pokoju, natychmiast złapała spojrzenie kruczowłosego mężczyzny. Jej oczy przykleiły się do podłogi, znajdując nagle wzór dużo bardziej interesujący od głębokich, zagadkowych, onyksowych kul.

''M-Możesz j-już u-użyć łazienki, S-Sasuke-san.'' Wymamrotała, siadając na swoim łóżku, znajdującym się naprzeciw jego. Odpowiedział jedynie kiwnięciem głowy i podniósł się.

Gdy mijając ją, otarł się o nią lekko. Została uderzona podmuchem jego męskiego zapachu i musiała przyznać, że pachniał naprawdę dobrze. Właściwie to wszyscy chłopcy pachną dobrze, pomyślała konspiracyjnie. Kiba także pachniał naprawdę dobrze, ale Sasuke miał jeszcze coś, co sprawiało, że jego zapach był... jego.

Umycie się zajęło mu mniej niż pięć minut. Usiadł naprzeciw niej na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w nicość, jakby była jedynie przedmiotem w pokoju. Bała się zapytać go o jego dziwne zachowanie wcześniej, ale w końcu chwyciła się odwagi obiema rękami.

''S-Sasuke-san...ano...'' Zaczęła, przenosząc wzrok na podłogę, kiedy jego oczy spojrzały na jej twarz.

''Co?''

Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. ''A-Ano... dziękuję za w-wcześniej.''

''Hn''

''A-no...'' Przygryzła wargę. Jak dokładnie miała zadać to pytanie?

''Co jest?" Warknął, zirytowany jej jąkaniem. _Ta kobieta potrzebuje leczenia logopedycznego_, przewrócił oczami w myślach.

''G-Gomen...d-demo, d-dlaczego...'' Westchnęła. ''D-Dlaczego o-obroniłeś mnie, t-tam wcześniej?

Przyglądał jej się w ciszy, a ona skręcała się w środku.

''Jesteś irytująca.'' Odpowiedział po długiej chwili ciszy. Kolejny cios uderzył w jej serce, ale zmusiła się do ignorowania pieczących łez w jej oczach. Była tak słaba.

Jeśli nie uniosłaby spojrzenia w tym szczególnym momencie, by odgadnąć, co dokładnie miał Sasuke na myśli, przegapiłaby warstewkę różu, która spryskała jego policzki, gdy patrzył przez okno, starając się wyglądać na nieporuszonego jej pytaniem.

Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, że zachichotała. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, marszcząc brwi. ''Co?''

Jego różowe zabarwienie było wciąż obecne. ''N-nic.'' Uśmiechnęła się sekretnie.

''Hn.'' Obrócił się do okna, pogrążony we własnych myślach. _Ma słodki uśmiech. _Myśl przemknęła przez jego umysł bezwiednie. Pokręcił głową, _musisz być zmęczony._

* * *

_''Gomene Sasuke'' Itachi uśmiechnął się do niego. ''To już koniec.''_

_Jego ostatnie słowa dzwoniły w głowie młodego Uchichy, gdy poczuł jak ciało Itachego opada na niego. Ze sfrustrowanym krzykiem na ustach patrzył w niebo, pytając niebiosa, co dokładnie takiego zrobił, by zasłużyć na taką okrutność, taką niesprawiedliwość._

_''Nii-san!'' Wychrypiał. ''Nii-san, Itachi nii-san... proszę...''_

_''Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie!''_

_''Nii-san!''_

_''Sasuke-san?''_

_''Sasuke-san?!''_

''Sasuke-san, obudź się, proszę!'' Czarny plamy powoli znikały z jego pola widzenia, pozostawiając go z przerażonym oddechem, wpatrującego się w kunoichi, która miała zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. Zauważył, że mocno trzymała jego ramiona, a jej oddech owiewał jego twarz słodką, obcą wonią, która przypominała mu coś bliskiego.

''Sasuke-san, daijoubu?'' Spytała łagodnie.

''Co-'' Zachrypiał, zanim szklanka szybko dotknęła jego suchych, spierzchniętych ust. "Pij.'' Poleciła cicho. ''Miałeś koszmar. Tak myślę."

''Hn.'' Odwrócił głowę, kiedy naczynie zostało zabrane, zawstydzony tym jak łatwo pozwolił opaść swojej gardzie przy tej kobiecie. To było hańbiące, fakt, że znalazła go, płaczącego jak dziecko, sprawiał, że twarz mu płonęła. Jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się do niej plecami, ignorując spojrzenie kopniętego szczeniaka, jakie mu rzuciła, albo raczej jego plecom.

''Wracaj spać.'' Powiedział, wpatrując się w ścianę. Usłyszał wyraźne westchnienie, nim sąsiednie łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem kunoichi, gdy ta otuliła się kocem.

_Zabawne_, pomyślał, _skąd wiedziała, że moje usta były suche?_

* * *

Obudzili się następnego dnia o świcie i wyruszyli wcześnie, gdyż ich powrót był planowany w ciągu pięciu dni. Znając Sasuke, on wróciłby w dwa, ale od kiedy księżniczka była z nimi, to nie mógł wyduszać z niej siły na strach do tego stopnia, by mogła zemdleć. Zignorował znaczące spojrzenie swojej partnerki, gdy się pakowali, starając się blokować zatroskany i zmartwiony wzrok, jakim na niego patrzyła, przez cały czas przeklinając się za pozwolenie swojej obronie opaść. Nie powinien pozwolić zobaczyć jej, co się z nim dzieje. Jak koszmary o jego, teraz już martwym, bracie nawiedzają go w czasie snu. Teraz czuł się tak bezbronny, jak ofiara stojąca naprzeciw drapieżnika.

''Sasuke-kunnnn''

_Urgh, nie zapominajmy o tym smarkaczu, _zaklął pod nosem.

Odwrócił się do Miyuki. ''Co?''

''Jestem zmęczooona~'' Wydęła wargi, próbując robić urocze miny do shinobi o stoickim wyrazie twarzy. Rozbawiony uniósł jedynie brew, widząc jej dziewczęce błazeństwa i zapytał drwiąco. ''Więc?''

''Co więc? Jestem już zmęczoona~ Nie możesz mnie ponieść?''

''Hinata może cię ponieść." Rzucił oschle, skacząc szybko przez drzewa, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek znaczących spojrzeń, które Hinata mogła mu posłać za powiedzenie tego. To nie tak, że dbał, co ona _myślała, _ale postrzegał za kłopot być przyszpilonym przez jej spojrzenie, zwłaszcza jej.

Cichy wydech opuścił usta Hinata. ''Chodź, Miyuki-sama.'' Uśmiechnęła się i uklękła przed dziewczyną.

Księżniczka zaszydziła. ''Naprawdę myślisz, że wejdę na twoje plecy? Wolałabym już jazdę na żółwiu.''

Zęby Hinaty zacisnęły się, jej szczęka pracowała. ''No cóż, jest jedynie t-to albo z-zupełnie nic.''

Księżniczka jęknęła jeszcze raz z frustracji, ale pozwoliła opaść swojemu ciężarowi na Hinatę tak nagle, że dziewczyna przewróciłaby się, gdyby umięśniona pierś nie powstrzymała jej upadku. Twarz Hinaty uderzyła w twardą klatkę piersiową Sasuke, mimo że umięśnione dłonie przytrzymywały pewnie jej ramiona. Spojrzała w górę i nagły rumieniec rozpalił jej policzki, a jej szczęka opadła. _Był tak blisko_. Czuła jego wodę po goleniu. ''G-Gomen!'' Pisnęła.

''Daijoubu?'' Zapytał ostro. Była, po raz kolejny, zaskoczona jego zainteresowaniem, ale w każdy razie pokiwała głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

''Przestań nas spowalniać.'' Sasuke spiorunował wzrokiem arystokratkę. ''Musimy dotrzeć do Kraju Śniegu na czas twojego ślubu.

Miyuki skuliła się pod wpływem ciemnych oczu Uchihy. ''H-Hai.''

Hinata pośpiesznie podążyła w ślad za Sasuke pomiędzy drzewa, stając się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej zakłopotana czynami młodego Uchihy. _Co dokładnie chodzi mu po głowie?_ Jeśli by nie dbał, nie przyszedłby jej na ratunek i nie ocalił jej przed upadkiem. Jeśli nie byłoby go tam, to jej twarz byłaby dekoracją z trawy i błota. _Wiec Uchiha ma uczucia za tą swoją zimną maską, nawet jeżeli rzadko je pokazuje. _Z opinii Sakury i Ino, wynikających z poprzednich misji, Sasuke potrafił nie dbać czy byli zranieni, czy nie, ale Hinata wcale tego tak nie postrzegała. Przeciwnie, to był już drugi raz, gdy ją uratował, tym razem fizycznie. _Uchiha Sasuke, zastanawiam się, gdzie jest rzeczywistość, w której się ukrywasz. _Hinata pomyślała, patrząc jak jego szerokie plecy unosiły się pomiędzy drzewami jak pełna gracji pantera. Mały uśmiech wykrzywił do góry jej usta, gdy przypomniała sobie jego dziecięcą i przestraszoną twarz poprzedniej nocy. Wyglądał na kompletnie bezbronnego. Wiedziała, że to był jeden z tych razów, gdy Uchiha pozwalił całkowicie opaść swojej obronie z powodu swojego snu, albo raczej koszmaru.

_To było, prawdę mówiąc, urocze, jakby próbował po coś sięgnąć. _Zamyśliła się nad sposobem, w jaki jego ręce wyciągały się, jak u nowonarodzonego dziecka. Oczywiście, nie wspomniała żadnych szczegółów Sasuke z obawy, że mógłby ją całkowicie ignorować po tym, tylko z powodu swojej głupiej, męskiej dumy.

Mogło być tak, że był po prostu źle rozumiany? Może nie był taki zimny, powiedziała do siebie.

''Przestań wlec się z tyłu, Hinata.''

_Dobra, cofam moje słowa. _Przewróciła oczami w myślach. ''Hai.''

* * *

''Zostaniemy tu na noc. Jutro będziemy kontynuować.'' Uchiha ogłosił, gdy weszli do zajazdu. Oczywiście, księżniczka, będąc bachorem, jakim była, zażyczyła cały pokój dla siebie, nie mając nawet idiotycznie głupiej odwagi, by zapytać Sasuke, czy pragnie dzielić z nią pokój. Chłopak poświęcił jej jedynie przelotne spojrzenie. ''Zamknij się, jesteś irytująca.''

Trzaskając drzwiami, poszła na spoczynek do swojego pokoju, zostawiając ich razem z właścicielką przybytku. Ta uśmiechnęła się do nich i z kluczem w ręce, zaprowadziła ich do pokoju naprzeciw pokoju Miyuki. ''Proszę.''

''A-arigatou.'' Hinata ukłoniła się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Właścicielka jedynie zachichotała, zbywając jej podziękowania machnięciem ręki. ''Daijoubu! Mimo wszystko, nie codziennie jesteśmy odwiedzani tu przez taką młodą parę.''

''A-ano,'' Twarz Hinaty zakwitła różem. ''M-my nie-'' Ramię Sasuke natychmiast oplotło jej talię, przyciskając ją do jego muskularnej piersi. Sapnęła, czując wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha na swoich plecach, a jej rumieniec jedynie się pogorszył. ''Hai.'' Powiedział.

''Wasza dwójka jest naprawdę urocza. W takim razie opuszczę już was.'' Dama zapiszczała i pośpiesznie udała się w dół korytarza, zostawiając ich w niezręcznej sytuacji, tak przynajmniej myślała Hinata. Wyskoczyła z jego ramion, jak tylko właścicielka zniknęła im z oczu i utkwiła wzrok, zaskoczona, w niewzruszonym mścicielu.

''D-Dlaczego t-tak zrobiłeś?'' Próbowała brzmieć stanowczo, ale jej pytanie zamiast wyjść z siłą, było niewiele więcej niż skomleniem.

Uniósł brew. ''Nie będzie podejrzliwa wobec nas.'' Minął ją, wchodząc do ich pokoju, jakby nie zrobił nic złego, kiedy Hinata myślała, przetwarzając to znowu i znowu, od początku. _Dotknął mnie, to prawie można nazwać przytuleniem. To było przeznaczone dla Naruto-kun, jak on śmiał. _Przycisnęła ręce do swoich boków.

Weszła do ich pokoju, tupiąc. Złość wypełniała jej perłowo-białe oczy, kiedy padły na winowajcę.

''Co?'' Spojrzał na nią ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

Jej decyzja o daniu upustu swojej złości na nim zachwiała się. ''A-Ano...n-nie rób tego znowu!'' Krzyknęła z determinacją, przyklejając oczy do podłogi.

Popatrzył na nią rozbawiony. ''Hn?''

''N-Nie m-możesz t-t-t-tak z-zrobić.''

Przysunął się do niej niepostrzeżenie, ujmując jej podbródek szorstko, niemalże brutalnie, swoimi palcami prawej dłoni. Jego oczy były twarde i zimne jak kamień. ''Dlaczego?''

''P-Ponieważ...'' Zagryzła swoją wargę, nienawidząc sposobu, w jaki rumieniła się, gdy był tak blisko, by ją dotykać. ''P-Ponieważ to n-niewłaściwe.''

''Hn. Irytujące.''

I proszę bardzo, Zimny Sasuke był z powrotem.

* * *

**Autorka: JAK BYŁO?:D Oficjalnie akcja SasuHina właśnie się rozpoczęła, heeeeeeeeee :D...Mam nadzieję, że mieliście tyle zabawy przy czytaniu , co ja przy pisaniu tej sceny. Komentujcie i obserwujcie!3 Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy skomentowali moje opowiadanie, na zawsze wdzięczna :D 3**

**Ja: A żebyście wiedzieli, ile miałam radochy. Jeszcze jestem czerwona. Także podpisuję się pod autorką. XD**


	5. Mądre wybory

Nie minęły nawet dwa dni, a młoda Hyuuga już była chora od niezdrowego nastawienia swojego partnera. W swojej małej dumie wypadła z pokoju. Opuściła go, jak tylko puścił jej podbródek. I w jakiś sposób czuła w tedy mrowiące wstrząsy, przebiegające od bezlitosnych palców po czubki jej palców u stóp. Doszła do wniosku, że było to spowodowane strachem przed Uchihą. Nie odezwał się do niej od tamtej pory, utrzymując ciszę. Przybierał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy podczas jej przebywania w pokoju, patrząc się i śledząc meble i ją przenikliwymi, bladym spojrzeniem.

Starsza, uprzejma pani była na tyle miła, że zrobiła dla nich obiad. Gdy usiedli w jadalni, Hinata wpatrywała się w Sasuke rozszerzonymi oczami, próbując sprawić, by chłopak poczuł intensywność jej gniewu, któremu nie mogła dać upustu. Musząc żyć z więzami krwi Hyuuga, jedną z głównych zasad życia Hyuugi była kontrola swoich emocji. I dzięki Bogu, Hinata była w tym dobra.

''Cieszę się, że wasza dwójka zatrzymała się tu na noc.'' Gospodyni szczebiotała, gdy ustawiała trzy miski z parującą zawartością na stole. Hinata ukłoniła się i wymamrotała podziękowania, Sasuke burknął pod nosem w odpowiedzi, a księżniczka pokręciła nosem na czystą, papkowatą ciecz z niezidentyfikowanym obiektem unoszącym się na powierzchni, jakby była zakażona okropną chorobą. ''Chodzi mi o to, że nie na co dzień mamy nowożeńców, zatrzymujących się na wypoczynek tutaj. To trochę obskurne miejsce.''

Hinata poczuła gorąco na twarzy. ''A-ano-''

Musiała wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie, nieważne co. Nie ma mowy, by podporządkowała się czemukolwiek, co planował ten kruczowłosy ninja. Ale zanim zdołała otworzyć usta, Miyuki zakrztusiła się swoją owsianką. Gwałtownie kaszląc, szukała po omacku szklanki z wodą.

''Nowożeńcy?!'' Wykrztusiła po wzięciu łyka.

''Czemu się dziwisz, kochana. Jesteś jej siostrą. To oczywiste, że wiesz.'' Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, skonsternowana.

''A-ano, ona n-nie jest moją siostrą.'' Hinata wyjąkała.

''Och!'' Chlebodawczyni uważnie im się przyjrzała. ''Oczywiście. Powinnam wiedzieć. Nie jesteście w ogóle podobne.''

''Co masz na myśli przez 'nowożeńców'? Oni nie s-'' Sasuke subtelnie kopnął księżniczkę pod stołem, otrzymując wściekłe spojrzenie, gdy ta zakipiała w ciszy ze złości. Co oni mają na myśli przez 'nowożeńców'?

''Nie są spokrewnione.'' Sasuke jasno świadczył.

''No dobrze. Bawcie się dobrze w miesiącu miodowym!'' Obróciła się na pięcie, aby zając się innymi gośćmi. Hinata była przerażona, patrząc na Sasuke z grozą w oczach. On właśnie powiedział coś niemożliwego przed Miyuki! Dlaczego to zrobił?! To było jasne, że księżniczka ubóstwiała ziemię, po której chodził, podobnie jak Sakura, czy Ino. Hinata była już pewna, że arystokratka nie będzie wahała się, by zrobić z jej życia piekło. Nawet teraz czuła gorące do białości spojrzenie panny z Piasku na wydaniu, kiedy ta piorunowała ją wzrokiem w ciszy.

''O mają znaczyć 'nowożeńcy'?!'' Wypluła w momencie, gdy właścicielka znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

''Nie twój interes.'' Sasuke odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

''Ale jak-gdzie-kiedy?!'' Wybełkotała. ''Nie może być! Chodzi mi o to, że-'' Rzuciła spojrzenie na Hinatę. Dziedziczka rodu Hyuuga natychmiast poczuła się nijaka i bezbarwna w porównaniu do zniewalająco pięknej, zaokrąglonej gdzie trzeba, Miyuki. Oczywiście, nauczyła się akceptować to i przyjmować ciosy w milczeniu, nie wypowiadając ani słowa i zamykając usta na kłódkę, póki nie znalazła się w swoim bezpiecznym azylu, jakim był jej pokój. Hinata nie była głupia. Nie była piękna, ani niczym się nie wyróżniała, ale czuła, jak zazdrość skrapiała jej serce na widok anielskiej twarzy Miyuki. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. Zacisnęła ręce na swojej bluzie ninja. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja?_

_Nienawidzę tego._

''Co?'' Sasuke wypalił gwałtownie. Jego onyksowe oczy popatrzyły wyzywającą w jej niebieskie w niemej bitwie.

''No więc, mogłeś wybrać o wiele lepiej. To znaczy, na przykład, jestem ja-'' ''**Urusai**'' Sasuke nie pozwolił jej nawet skończyć wypowiedzi.

Miyuki zamrugała oczami. ''Oi, nie śmiej mnie uciszać-''

''Jesteś irytująca.''

Jej szczęka opadła.

Tym razem, Hinata westchnęła głęboko z ulgi. Ulgi, że zimny Sasuke nie miał serca obróconego w kamień.

Niewiele wiedziała, ale czuła, że pod tym wszystkim ono powoli się roztapiało.

* * *

Sasuke patrzył na migotanie gwiazd, emitujących półprzejrzyste, srebrne światło, które zdawało wydobywać piękno nocnego nieba. Jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć było obserwowanie gwiazd, rozmyślając nad swoimi pogmatwanymi myślami.

Nigdy nie mówił tak wiele, jak w ciągu tych dwóch ostatnich dni, ani również nie zachowywał się tak nietypowo dla siebie. Mówienie do jego towarzyszki było nieuniknione, ale przytulenie, jego palce na _jej_ podbródku w niewielkiej odległości od jego twarzy. On broniący_ jej_ honoru i godności podczas obiadu... to było dziwne, nawet dla Sasuke. _Co się ze mną dzieje? _Pomyślał sfrustrowany, przebiegając dłonią po swoich kruczych włosach. Skrzywił się, gdy trafił na jedną, nieustępliwą myśl, zaplątując palce.

Warknął z rozdrażnienia, nie stawał się _delikatny, _prawda?

_Jesteś mścicielem, Sasuke. Unicestwiłeś wiele niewinnych żyć. Przestań próbować przemieniać siebie w świętego, _dodał sobie animuszu.

Tak bardzo jak próbował odepchnąć tą myśl od siebie, tak perłowe oczy zaczęły odbijać się we wszystkim, na co popatrzył. Nawet gwiazdy zdawały się formować w kształt tęczówek następczyni głowy rodu Hyuuga. Zacisnął swoje oczy, próbując oczyścić umysł, jak to robił niezliczoną ilość razy wcześniej, gdy odcinał się od śmierci brata. Tylko tym razem z całkiem innego powodu.

**_Podążaj za swoim sercem, Sasuke._**

_Ech? _Poderwał głowę do góry, niespodziewanie zaalarmowany. Myślał, że usłyszał, jak ktoś coś powiedział.

_Sasuke, nie zdradzaj swoich własnych pragnień._

_Kto tam jest? _Pomyślał. Panika zaczęła rosnąc u dołu jego gardła.

_Są też inne uczucia niż nienawiść i zawód. _Nagle wszystko rozmyło się, a jego uszy wypełniło znajome rechotanie żab.

_Dziwne._

* * *

Wyruszyli w dalszą podróż wcześniej niż oczekiwano i teraz byli na drodze do najbliższej wioski, niedaleko kraju śniegu. Kiedy szli, Hinata i Miyuki były z przodu. Młoda kunoichi używała często swojego byakugana, aby zapobiec zaskoczeniu przez napastników, czy wpadnięciu w zasadzkę, podczas gdy Sasuke pilnował tyłów, używając swojego sharingana jedynie raz na jakiś czas i zamiast tego ufając we własne pięć zmysłów. W końcu nie był nazywany geniuszem za nic.

Słońce grzało ich w karki, ale chłodne, kojące pieszczoty bryzy, prześlizgującej się pomiędzy ich włosami i pod ubraniami, rekompensowały wysoką temperaturę. Przez to grzywka Hinaty przylgnęła do czoła. Próbowała to odgarnąć, ale ta zaraz ponownie opadała na jej twarz, zwisając bezwładnie i wilgotniejąc od potu. Ew, wzdrygnęła się w duchu.

''Naprawdę się umawiacie?''

Głos Miyuki wyrwał ją z zamroczenia. Zamrugała, gwałtownie rumieniąc się. Dlaczego w ogóle czuła się przez to zawstydzona? Nie byli nawet parą, na miłość boską! Ale wspomnienie jego dotyku było tak czyste jak krystaliczna woda.

''A-Ano.'' Hinata była w rozterce. Sasuke upomniał ją, by niczego nie mówiła księżniczce, ponieważ chciał, aby ich przykrywka była perfekcyjna. Oczywiście, to z przyczyn zawodowych zgodzili się na ten osobliwy układ. Jednak, to bynajmniej nie oznaczało, że Hinata była tym niewzruszona. Mimo wszystko, ona nigdy nie miała chłopaka.

Młoda kobieta-ninja westchnęła z rezygnacją, kiwając cicho głową.

''Więc to prawda.'' O dziwo, głos Miyuki nie niósł w sobie złości, czy zazdrości. Zdziwiona Hinata zmrużyła oczy, patrząc w kierunku dziedziczki Piasku. Czy mogło być tak, że Miyuki nie chowała żadnej urazy do niej z tego powodu? Sasuke był przystojnym mężczyzną i nie byłaby zaskoczona, gdyby Miyuki była już zakochana w nim po uszy, mimo że miała poślubić innego.

''Ale wy nie wyglądacie jak para.'' Ciekawość księżniczki zbiła ją z tropu. ''Nawet nie trzymacie się za ręce.''

Jeśli Hinata wcześniej się rumieniła, to teraz wyglądała jak przejrzały pomidor. ''A-Ano, n-no więc, S-Sasuke-san n-nie jest t-''

Ręka złapała jej dłoń w połowie zdania.

Bez tchu, Hinata uniosła głowę, jej białe oczy zalśniły ze strachu. Sasuke, instynktownie cofnęła się do tyłu w myślach. Ale w przeciwieństwie do jego zimnej postawy i dupkowatego zachowania, jego dotyk był delikatny. Po prostu kojące, pieszczotliwe pociągnięcie jego kciuka po jej drżących knykciach. Perłowe oczy spotkały onyksowe. Delikatne zaciekawienie odbiło się w jej źrenicach. Zdawały się przekazywać mu wiadomość. _Co ty wyprawiasz? _Jej oczy były spanikowane, jej oddech był płytki i urywany, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię z napięcia. Jeśli byłby to ktoś inny, to Sasuke byłby zdegustowany przebywaniem nawet w odległości jednego metra od tej osoby, a tym bardziej dotykaniem jej. Jednak Hinata była inna. Uczucie dotykania jej było _inne. _Jej delikatna skóra naprzeciw jego stwardniałych palców była jak gołębica, biała i czysta.

''To wystarczający dowód dla ciebie?'' Sasuke zapytał jej królewską wysokość. Za'hmmm'tała i przewróciła oczami. ''Miałeś pilnować tyłów. Co tu robisz, podsłuchując dziewczęcych pogaduszek?'' Zakpiła.

''Hn.''

''Nie 'hn'kaj do mnie! O ile wiem, to każdy potrafi trzymać się za ręce.'' Miyuki popatrzyła gniewnie na kruczowłosego mściciela.

Nagle puścił jej rękę i Hinata natychmiast wiedziała, że coś było nie w porządku. Aktywując byakugana, zauważyła dwie, obce sylwetki, chowające się w leśnej gęstwinie. Odetchnęła. ''Sasuke-san.''

''Tak. Tylko oni?'' Rzucił spojrzeniem wkoło. Kunoichi omiotła spojrzeniem wypełnionych czakrą oczu granice swojego pola widzenia. ''Hai.''

''Zrozumiałem.'' Natychmiast przyjęli swoje pozycje, otaczając wyłącznie dziewczynę z Piasku. Hinata przykucnęła, próbując dokładnie dojrzeć naturę ich czakry. Nic nie odbierała. Zmarszczyła brwi._ Czy może być tak? Taijutsu-ninja tak jak Lee? _Pomyślała posępnie. W przeciwieństwie do złodziei z wcześniej, dwója shinobi kroczyła w ich stronę z upiornym spokojem, przyprawiającym ją o gęsią skórkę. Pomyślała, że muszą być wystarczająco silni, by wyjść im naprzeciw, jeśli na ich twarzach nie ma nawet śladów czujności. Nawet więcej, gościły na nich rozbawione uśmieszki, jakby to był świetny psikus.

''Czego chcecie?'' Sasuke spytał szorstko. Jego sharingan był już aktywowany, a on wpatrywał się pasywnie w dwóch shinobi. Obaj zaśmiali się. Ich rozbawione brzmienie sprawiło, że irytacja Sasuke wzrosła. Mimo to utrzymał niewzruszony żadnym wewnętrznym konfliktem emocji wyraz twarzy. Hinata, wyczuwając jego wahającą się czakrę, szybko położyła delikatną, nieśmiałą dłoń na jego ramieniu, wyszeptując ''uspokój się, S-Sasuke-san''

Instynktownie zrelaksował się.

''Chcesz wiedzieć, czego chcemy?'' Większy zarechotał przytłumionym śmiechem, jego mięśnie napięły się pod cienką, szarawą koszulką, która wyglądała, jakby nie widziała światła od tygodni. Była cała zabłocona i brudna od czegoś, co wyglądało jak zaschnięta krew. Następczyni rodu głowy Hyuuga zadrżała po części z obrzydzenia, a po części ze strachu.

''Jak diabli.'' I Uchiha natychmiast do niego doskoczył.

Hinata szybko stanęła przed księżniczką w pełnej gotowości, kiedy drugi ze zbójeckich ninja, poruszając się z kocią gracją, pojawił się przed nią. Jego purpurowe, ametystowe oczy błyszczały rodzajem podłości, która niosła ze sobą nienawiść i pragnienie. Pragnieniem rozlewu krwi. Jej krwi.

''Dziewczynko, zejdź z mojej drogi, zanim zrobię to moimi pięściami.'' Warknął, sięgając jedną ręką za plecy po swój miecz. Zignorowała podobny do węża dreszcz strachu, który przepełznął pod jej skórą. Przygotowała się do użycia swojego justu(techniki), zapamiętując właśnie najsłabsze punkty czakry w ciele przeciwnika. Tym razem była zadowolona z bycia trenowaną przez Nieji'ego. Gdyby nie on, to wciąż byłaby głupim słabeuszem, z którego nie byłoby żadnego pożytku.

Nie oznaczało to, że była bardzo mocna, czy silna, ale jeśli chodziło o obronę, to była gotowa jak nigdy.

''Nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać.'' Jej głos tym razem, ani razu się nie zawahał. Przeciwnie, brzmiał czysto i śmiało. Słodki, kwilący kociaczek zamienił się w niebezpiecznego tygrysa.

''Dobrze, jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz.'' Uśmiechając się złośliwie, bandyta przeciął powietrze ostrzem. Cofnęła się i wyszeptała instrukcję do Miyuki ''Miyuki-sama, nie wychodź zza mnie.''

Młodsza dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Hinata odwróciła się na czas, aby uniknąć cięcia wypełnionego czakrą miecza. Obracając się na pięcie, uderzyła go wnętrzem dłoni w plecy. Siła uderzenia wysłała go twarzą w ziemię. _Jeden punkt czakry mniej. _Powiedziała do siebie stanowczo, patrząc, jak jej przeciwnik wstaje na nogi i rzuca się w jej stronę. Unikając jego uderzeń i podcięć, dziękowała sobie za bycie wystarczająco szybką, aby uchylać się przed jego atakami i uderzyła w kolejne tenketsu.

Zawył z bólu, rzucając młodej kunoichi spojrzenie zmrużonych, pełnych złości oczu.

''Hinata, zabierz stąd Miyuki!''

_Sasuke_, obróciła się zszokowana. _Co?_

''W tym tempie nigdy nie dotrzemy do Kraju Śniegu na czas.'' Jej szef wylądował obok niej lekko jak pantera, jego ramę otarło się delikatnie o jej, miękka fałdka materiału. ''Musimy ją stąd wydostać. Weź ją do naszego kolejnego punktu. Będę za niedługo.''

''D-Demo S-Sasuke-san-'' Przeszkodził jej w próbie protestu. ''Zabierz ją stąd. To rozkaz, **Hinata**.''

Zagryzła wargę. ''H-Hai.''

Szybko narzucając sobie skamieniałą księżniczkę na plecy, młoda Hyuuga ostatni raz obróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak Sasuke uderza przeciwnika, obracając się w ostatniej chwili, by trzasnąć swoim chidori w ramię drugiego. Tamten, wysłany w powietrze, uderzył w drzewo z głuchym łoskotem.

_Proszę, bądź bezpieczny, Sasuke, _błagała żarliwie.

I zostawiła go za sobą.

* * *

**Od autorki: Przepraszam za ten krótki rozdział. Ale muszę utrzymywać napięcie, prawda?:D W każdym razie, komentujcie, i dodawajcie do ulubionych! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy skomentowali ostatni rozdział. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna za te wszystkie komentarze :) Kocham was, ludzie. Jesteście najlepsi! 3**

**Od tłumaczki: No, jak zawsze podpisuję się pod autorką. Ale mam motylki w brzuchu. Uwielbiam stanowczych facetów. Ten rozdział nie jest taki krótki, zapewniam. Drugi pod względem długości. Jeśli ktoś nie zaważył, to historia jest pisana w czasie przeszłym, ale w tym rozdziale nastąpiły pewne zawirowania i nagle przechodzi w czas teraźniejszy. Zastanawiam się, jak to się czyta i czy bardzo rzuca się to w oczy. Mam nadzieję, że całokształt wam się podoba. ;D**


	6. Zmieniające się uczucia

''Więc naprawdę go lubisz."

Hinata prawie spadła. Była jednak ninja, więc szybko odnowiła dopływ czakry do podeszew stóp, nim skoczyła na kolejną gałąź. Miyuki znajdowała się na jej plecach, kurczowo wczepiając się w nie dla własnego dobra, gdy kunoichi gwałtownie skakała z drzewa na drzewo z prędkością światła.

Ani minuta nie mogła zostać zmarnowana, kiedy życie księżniczki było w niebezpieczeństwie. Po zostawieniu Sasuke z tyłu, strach Hinaty rósł z każdą sekundą, a wspomnienie jego twarzy rozbłyskało w jej umyśle w najbardziej zaskakujących momentach. Była pewna, że powodem tego było, dokładnie rzecz ujmując, poczucie winy. Poczucie winy, że zostawiła go samego, aby poradził sobie z bandytami na własną rękę. Jednakże Sasuke nie był słaby; wiedziała to. Był zdecydowanie jednym z najlepszych shinobi w wiosce Liścia, więc nie było powodu do martwienia się o jego bezpieczeństwo.

Ale dlaczego jej serce zawsze tak **_nieznacznie_** zamierało na wspomnienie jego imienia?

''Miyuki-s-sama, t-to naprawdę n-nie t-''

''Nie próbuj tego chować.'' Zaskakująco, ton, którym arystokratka przemawiała niósł ze sobą jedynie żartobliwą kpinę i młoda Hyuuga zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem tamta nie uderzyła się głową o coś. Nie każdego dnia księżniczka traktowała ją lepiej od pyłu na drodze. Przypomniała sobie przelotnie, jak oczywista była pogarda Miyuki dla niej, tylko dlatego, że nie była męskim shinobi.

''To oczywiste, no wiesz, nawet jeśli powiedziałam inaczej.'' Dziedziczka Piaski kontynuowała, nie zważając na nabierający mocy róż policzków Hinaty. ''Wy prostu macie się ku sobie.''

Kunoichi miała właśnie otworzyć usta i zaprotestować przeciw temu absurdalnemu pomysłowi o byciu jej i Sasuke razem -nie mogłaby żyć ze sobą, gdyby do tego doszło, a poza tym nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić tego- kiedy słowa Sasuke rozbrzmiały w jej myślach..

_''S-Sasuke-san... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy się tak zachowywać...'' Nieśmiała, ale zdeterminowana Hinata pewnie broniła swojego zdania, zachęcając młodego Uchihę do rezygnacji. Uniósł brew, słysząc jej sprzeciw. Jeśli byłaby to jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna, to parsknąłby jej w twarz i powiedział, że było to nic więcej jak udawanie i nie śmiałby nawet patrzeć na nią w ten sposób. Ale to była Hinata, delikatna i krucha Hinata, która wyglądała, jakby miała się złamać w każdej chwili. Przypominała mu szkło. Tak jak czysta i przejrzysta była jej osobowość, tak wtapiała się w otoczenie, ale tylko powierzchownie. Gdzieś tam, pod tą nieczystą maską, odbijała się czystość, dobroć i niewinność... Sasuke nie chciał tego złamać, ani też, by pomyślała, że jedynie ją wykorzystuje. Dodatkowo, ona nie mogłaby tak po prostu wbić mu noża w plecy w momencie, gdy był odwrócony. Więc jej obecność była dużo bardziej tolerowana._

_''Tak będzie lepiej dla bezpieczeństwa Miyuki. Nie chcemy przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi.'' Burknął, mijając ją._

_''D-demo!... Posuwając się do tego stopnia...'' Potrafił wyobrazić sobie jej drżące ciało._

_''To wciąż misja i zamierzam ją wykonać właściwie, jakiekolwiek działania musiałbym przedsięwziąć.''_

Westchnienie uciekło z rozchylonych ust kunoichi. Z pewnością, młody mściciel był ostatnio pełen niespodzianek. _Z powodu jego zagadkowych działań i w ogóle. _Jej ręka bezwiednie zamrowiła z tęsknoty za jego ciepłem, jego stwardniałymi palcami muskającymi jej. Zadygotała. _Skup się, Hinata! Kochasz Naruto-kuna, tylko Naruto-kuna!_

"W sposób jaki on na ciebie patrzy, że tak powiem. Nie patrzy tak na nikogo innego.'' Miyuki kontynuowała.

Hinata zaśmiała się nerwowo. ''To po prostu dlatego, że nie przymilam się do niego j-jak inne dziewczyny, Miyuki-sama.''

''To też. Demo, wy tworzycie uroczą parę.''

Następczyni głowy rodu Hyuuga poczuła ciepło napływające ponownie do jej twarzy. Czuła ulgę, że księżniczka Piasku nie mogła teraz zobaczyć jej twarzy. Z pewnością usłyszałaby kilka niewybrednych żartów. Decyzja o milczeniu na temat sprawy była najrozsądniejszą opcją i skupiła się całkowicie na oczyszczeniu myśli ze złych przeczuć co do tego, co może stać się Sasuke. Jej serce bolało coraz bardziej z poczucia winy i zmartwienia, podczas gdy dystans pomiędzy nimi się powiększał.

**_Sasuke-san, n_****_ie waż się umrzeć._**

* * *

**W tym samym czasie, w Konosze...**

''Co to jest?''

Neji obrócił się i zamrugał na widok swojej koleżanki z drużyny. Dziwne, że nie poczuł wcześniej ukłucia jej obecności, kiedy ta znajdowała się całkiem blisko niego. Zazwyczaj, geniusz rodu Hyuuga wiedziałby to lata przed jej przybyciem. Nawet odgłos kroków Tenten był dla niego znajomy. Brunetka zeskoczyła z gałęzi, na której siedziała i wylądowała w odległości dwóch stóp(ok. 0,6 m) od niego. Zerknęła na kawałek papieru, który ściskał w rękach. ''List?''

''Od Hinaty-sama.'' Neji odpowiedział. Przebiegł po raz kolejny wzrokiem po starannym, pochyłym piśmie jego kuzynki. Jego serce trochę się uspokoiło, że dotarli bezpiecznie do Suny, ale to było dwa dni temu. Miał nadzieję i modlił się każdej nocy o jej bezpieczeństwo i powodzenie misji. I złożył sobie obietnicę, że zabije Sasuke Uchihę, jeżeli ten ośmieli się przynieść ją martwą. Neji i Sasuke nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a jednak był na tyle głupi, by pozwolić Hinacie -_czystej, _s_łodkiej i niewinnej Hinacie_- iść z tym palantem. Miał ochotę palnąć się w głowę. _Sasuke jest kimś kogo należy się bać, a mimo to ta głupia dziewczyna przyjęła misję!_

Pokonany zwiesił ramiona. _Wiem, że było coś, co ją dręczyło, nigdy nie spytałem. _Pomyślał, zirytowany na swoją własną, wymuszoną nieświadomość. Tenten nieznacznie potrząsnęła głowią i położyła pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. ''Nic jej nie będzie, Neji.''

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, nawet nie wątpiąc, czy troska Tenten o Hinatę jest szczera, a nie spowodowana jedynie jego zamartwianiem się. Była życzliwa i miła za zuchwałą i szorstką fasadą. Jak Hinata, lubiła widzieć innych szczęśliwych i radość, która była przenoszona na nich, wywoływała u niej ciepły uśmiech. Neji nauczył się akceptować te cechy swojej koleżanki z drużyny dawno temu; im bardziej starał się ją odepchnąć, tym mocniej do niego przylegała, jak klej. Po kilku miesiącach kunoichi zburzyła jego mur, a on nawet przyłapał się na pragnieniu jej towarzystwa. Wyciągała najlepsze cechy charakteru z niego i -nienawidził tego przyznawać- kochał to.

Jej piwne oczy odbijały promienie porannego światła, obejmującego jej twarz. Nie było żadnych słów, którymi Neji'ego mógłby opisać to, co widział; wyglądała pięknie ze wschodzącym słońcem, rzucającym anielską poświatę znad jej głowy. Odchrząknął, przywracając swój zdrowy rozsądek. _O czym ja myślę. _Przeklął bezgłośnie.

''Tak.''

* * *

Dwie dziewczyny patrzyły na zachodzące słońce ze zmartwieniem malującym się na ich twarzach. Hinata dotarła do wioski, gdzie zatrzymały się, aby złapać trochę snu w ciągu nocy, ale wciąż nie było śladu po Sasuke. _Gdzie on może być? _Myśli Hinaty kołatały w jej głowie. _Proszę, bądź cały, Sasuke-san. _Miyuki patrzyła na dziedziczkę rodu Hyuuga z rosnącą obawą. Jej brwi były bez przerwy ściągnięte przez ten bolesny widok, aż postanowiła coś zrobić. ''Nic mu nie będzie, Hinata. Przestań się tyle martwić.''

Dlaczego była tak zmartwiona o niego i jego dobro? Dlaczego była taka niespokojna, kiedy nie mogła wyczuć jego obecności? Mózg Hinaty podsuwał jej każdą możliwość trafienia Sasuke prosto w serce przez nich, jej uszy niemalże słyszły chlupoczący dźwięk, który mógłby rozbrzmieć, towarzysząc jego śmierci. To było dla niej dziwne, by zamartwiać się o kogoś, kto miał tak nikły wpływ na jej życie i na dodatek odnosiła wrażenie, że mógłby rywalizować z jej obawą o jej kolegę z drużyny, jeśli kiedykolwiek coś takiego przydarzyłoby się mu. W prawdzie jej zdolność do szybkiego przywiązywania do ludzi, była jedną z najlepszych cech dziedziczki, ale Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Jednakże im bardziej zastanawiała się nad tym, tym jaśniejsze stawało się, że ich relacja wyrosła z dziwnych nieznajomych do znajomych,... do przyjaciół?

_Przyjaciel, racja. Sasuke jest moim przyjacielem, a ja jestem zmartwiona o niego. Jestem chora ze zmartwienia._

''A co, jeśli coś mu się przydarzyło, Miyuki-sama?'' Hinata wyszeptała, nienawidząc, że jej głos zdawał się brzmieć żałośnie i strachliwie, jak jednej z przerażonych myszek.

''Jest ninją.'' Miyuki parsknęła. ''I to dość zręcznym. Potrzeba byłoby kogoś dużo potężniejszego od tych dwóch oferm, aby go zabić.''

''D-Demo, Miyuki-sama, tam było ich dwóch...''

''Przestań się już martwić! Nic mu nie będzie, obiecuję!''

''A-Albo, co jeśli wciągnęli go w zasadzkę, albo p-porwali?!'' Rozszerzone oczy Hinaty były już tak wielkie jak spodki, łzy zmartwienia spływały po jej policzkach. ''C-Co jeśli on był ich celem przez cały czas?! Och, nie, nie p-powinnam nigdy-''

**_''Jesteś irytująca.''_**

Miękki, chrapliwy baryton rozbrzmiał donośnie przez głos Hinaty. Zajęło jej kilka sekund, by zorientować się, że ręka spoczęła na jej głowie w uspokajającym dotyku. Obróciła głowę. Wypełnione łzami oczy skrzące się jak klejnoty, spotkały onyksowe tęczówki ciemne jak noc. Hinata zamrugała raz, drugi.

''W-Wróciłeś.'' Wyszeptała miękko, nie wierząc własnym oczom. ''M-Myślałam-''

''Za dużo się martwisz.'' Sasuke burknął, mierzwiąc jej włosy i usiadł obok niej. Dziedziczka rodu Hyuuga zarumieniła się z powodu tego kontaktu. Mała część jej serca pragnęła, by ta ręka tam została. To przyjemne ciepło na jej głowie. _Zatrzymaj się! _Szybko potrząsnęła głową, wyrzucając z niej te myśli i otarła niepotrzebne łzy. Zamiast tego wzięła w swoje zimne dłonie kubek z herbatą. Gorąca powierzchnia paliła ją w palce.

Wciąż patrząc na parującą ciesz, Hinata otworzyła usta, by cicho zapytać. ''O-oni są... Z-zabiłeś ich?''

''Hn.'' Mściciel odpowiedział z pojedynczym kiwnięciem głową. Usta dziedziczki wygięły się do góry w delikatnym, pocieszającym uśmiechu. Sasuke wrócił. _Zimny, bezwzględny i arogancki Sasuke. _Z jakiegoś powodu była z tego szczęśliwa. Kto wie, może zaczęło rosnąć w niej jakiegoś rodzaju przywiązanie do niego.

Oczy Miyuki wędrowało od jednego do drugiego. Jej oczy zwęziły się do niebezpiecznych szpar. ''Poważnie, ludzie, jesteście dziwni.''

Uchiha uniósł ciemne, krucze brwi na jej stwierdzenie. Dziewczyna kontynuowała. ''Ja wiem, że nigdy nie okazujesz swoich uczuć, panie Nie-jestem-dobry-dla-nikogo-innego, ale mały pocałunek byłby mile widziany.''

''Nie jestem ci nic winien.'' Młody geniusz otwarcie stwierdził z nienaruszonym, znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

''Nie mówiłam o mnie, baaka!'' Palec Miyuki wskazał na Hinatę. ''Co najmniej to jesteś winien swojej dziewczynie za to, że tak bardzo, bezsensownie, martwiła się!''

Kunoichi natychmiast zdrętwiała, a jej twarz poczerwieniała na wspomnienie słowa na 'p'. Zaśmiała się nerwowo. ''A-Ano, Miyuki-sama, n-nie mów t-takich rzeczy.'' Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę swojego kompana, panika zagnieździła się głęboko w jej trzewiach. ''S-Sasuke-san n-nie czuje się k-kom-mfortowo z-z-''

''Urusai.'' Sasuke przerwał jej. Zamrugała i otworzyła usta, by wylewnie przeprosić za użycie fałszywego, bezpodstawnego osądu o nim -w próbie ratowania im obojgu tyłków-, kiedy chłopak zrobił coś całkowicie zaskakującego i niepodobnego do niego. Pochylając się, delikatnie musnął wargami jej policzek i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. To stało się tak szybko, że palący dotyk zdawał się być, zwlekającą z odejściem, marą senną. Poczuła, że jej szyja powoli się rozgrzewa. Piwoniowy róż zakwitł na jej policzkach jak plama, rozprzestrzeniająca się na białym ubraniu.

**_Co to b-b-b-b-było?! _**Krzyczała w myślach. Jej ręce bardzo pragnęły szarpać jej włosy z frustracji. Sasuke stawał się coraz dziwniejszy z każdym mijającym dniem!

Miyuki pokiwała głową. ''Tak lepiej.''

Jeśli dziedziczka Hyuuga nie spojrzałaby ostatni raz na swojego partnera, to, z pewnością, przegapiłaby ledwo widoczną powłokę różu, która pokryła policzki Uchihy. Pod wpływem chwili zachichotała cicho.

Zwężone oczy Sasuke wpatrzyły się gniewnie w jej rozbawioną twarz. Jego rysy złagodniały, gdy dźwięczna melodia dosięgła jego uszu. _Jak ona może być tak... tak niewinna? _Zacisnął dłonie. ''Co?'' Warknął.

''Nic.'' Zaśmiała się cicho ponownie i Sasuke niemal przelotnie uśmiechnął się na swój sposób. Nigdy nie zamierzał przyznać tego, że chciał słyszeć ten śmiech przez resztę swojego życia.


End file.
